In today's world, there are a large number of people who are traveling in Recreation Vehicles (RV) which will be called motor homes in this application; this is especially true of older and retired members of society.
Many people who use motor homes park them at camps and camping sites, sometimes over night and sometimes for months at a time. Many of these camps are large with little means of transportation so many people bring and use golf carts or similar devices for transportation. This can also be true of a motorcycle, four wheeler or Jet Ski depending on the park and the type of usage desired.
For many motor home owners there is also a need for an alternative vehicle; as the motor home is not convenient for going to the store or for various day trips. When motor home is at a site it is usually connected to that site's water and power sources making it a burden to unhook. Therefore many motor home owners tow a car, truck or other vehicle behind the motor home as a means of transportation outside of the camping site.
Many motor home owners want both their car and their cart with them without having to use a full sized trailer or having someone else transport the golf cart for them.
Ideally, motor home can tow a golf cart or a similar device and a vehicle; however there is no device that can easily accommodate both. The lack of a device that can easily and safely handle both a cart and an automobile, shows that there is still room for improvement in the art.